El peor mes de la vida (no tan) glamorosa de Cobra
by Akihara
Summary: Después de rechazar los sentimientos de Spencer la vida de Billy da un giro inesperado.Un año termina y cuando debería empezar otro su vida regresa a ese mes tan desagradable de diciembre. Alive!Billy x Spencer. Au.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno dentro de otro. algo asi. jaja.

Resumen: Después de rechazar los sentimientos de Spencer la vida de Billy da un giro año termina y cuando debería empezar otro su vida regresa a ese mes tan desagradable de diciembre.

El peor mes de la vida (no tan) glamorosa de Cobra.

Capitulo 1.- "El inicio de un circulo vicioso"

[31 de Diciembre]

El concierto fue espectacular, justo lo que se esperaba de un concierto de Billy Joe Cobra. Muchas chicas se desmayaron cuando el moreno mando un beso en su dirección. Un beso que no tenia destinataria, aun así todas se emocionaron gritando "Me lo mando a mi".

Mientras todas las Cobraheads coreaban sus éxitos de temporada y el bullicio se formaba en todo el lugar, el conteo regresivo para gritar "Feliz año nuevo" estaba comenzando.

Billy dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla que indicaba cuantos segundos faltaban para que ese año se terminara e iniciara uno nuevo, como dicen "año nuevo, vida nueva" Esperaba poder lograrlo y dejar en el pasado lo horrible que había sido ese año.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor el año no había sido del todo malo, había tenido una gira mundial y también había pasado la noche con hermosas chicas, era cada vez mas reconocido y todo iba de maravilla. Entonces.. ¿porque el apuro por terminar el año?

Ah, era cierto... ese mes de diciembre había sido muy malo. Spencer su primo lejano había llegado a vivir a su casa alegando que sus padres lo habían echado, luego se entero de que los padres del castaño lo habían tratado mal por declararse gay.

Eso no es problema, Billy no era homofobico ni nada, ademas spencer seguía siendo su primo así que lo ayudo. Y entonces de alguna manera resulto que Spencer se le confeso.

Eso arruino su mes, eso arruino su vida! Billy no fue muy bueno cuando hecho a Spencer de su casa. No podía aceptar los sentimientos de el castaño, no quería hacerlo.

-Tal vez fui un poco malo, me disculpare con él mañana... -susurro para si mismo viendo que ya era primero de enero.

La chica de esa ocasión era bastante posesiva, podía saberlo por la forma en la que dejaba marcas en su piel a pesar de que el cantante trataba de evitarlo, cuando la chica se retiro de su camerino Billy encendió su celular, había una llamada perdida de "Jane Wrigth".

Sin apuro llamo a la mujer y esta contesto llorando, no le dijeron nada mas que querían verlo en el hospital y que era algo relacionado con spencer.

Hospital y spencer. Muy mala combinación.

Llego lo mas rápido que pudo al hospital y a penas llego Jane lo abrazo de inmediato llorando escandalosamente.

-¿Que paso...? Jane. ¿Que le paso a spencer? -pregunto con temor a la respuesta.

-El... murió.

Y Billy sintió por primera vez que su mundo se desmoronaba a grandes pedazos. Se estaba rompiendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

[1 de enero]

El funeral estuvo frió debido a que era enero y estaba nevando. Todos se retiraron después de unas horas pero Billy se quedo allí, de pie frente a la lapida que tenia grabado el nombre de "Spencer Wrigth".

De alguna forma se sentía culpable, había notado que su primo se estaba comportando extraño pero no hizo nada para tratar de ayudarlo. Ademas cuando Spencer se le confeso lo rechazo rotundamente. ¿Y si era por eso?

Si Spencer se había ... si había hecho lo que hizo por su culpa? Por la culpa de su rechazo.

-No, esto no es mi culpa! T-tú fuiste el que hizo una gran estupidez no trates de culparme Wrigth! Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo! -Grito a la tumba, como si fuera un loco.

-Tiene todo que ver contigo, Baruch...

Y la sangre se le fue del rostro al reconocer la voz de su primo detrás de él, se volteo rápidamente y lo vio allí "flotando". Con la piel de color azul y el cuerpo ligeramente transparente... Ese cabello, esos ojos, esa tonta sonrisa... Era él.

Billy grito aterrado mientras corría hacia su auto, a toda prisa subió a su automóvil y arranco pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Se estaba volviendo loco, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Acababa de ver a su primo muerto, peor aun flotando y hablándole.

Se paso una señal de alto, dos, tres... después perdió la cuenta de cuantas era, lo único que tenia en mente era alejarse de ese cementerio lo mas posible.

-Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando... yo, tal vez yo estoy drogado! -se dijo a si mismo con una ligera risa boba. Esa parecía la opción mas lógica.

-¿Borracho y ademas drogadicto? Eres todo un caso, Cobra. -Escucho la voz de su primo de nuevo tras de él y cuando se giro lo vio sentado en el asiento de atrás.

Perdió el control del automóvil y termino chocando de manera estrepitosa. Billy no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, ademas iba a exceso de velocidad así que fue fatal para él. La ultima visión que tuvo fue a su primo parado cerca de lo que había quedado de él y su auto... Después Billy cerro los ojos.

Un molesto ruido lo obligo a abrir los ojos, era de noche y a penas podía distinguir un poco por la luz que entraba por su ventana.

Había sido un muy horrible sueño.

Se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la puerta de su casa, de allí venia el molesto ruido. ¿Quien demonios iba a la casa de un cantante a las dos de la mañana? Ptss Todo el mundo! Se puso una bata de color morado oscuro, tenia el celular en la mano para llamar a la policía en caso de que fuera necesario

-Aléjate de mi o te demandare! -dijo abriendo la puerta, cuando vio a la persona que estaba en su puerta su celular se cayo de su mano.

-Hey Baruch... Soy Spencer... ¿Me recuerdas? S-somos primos lejanos...

El cantante cerro la puerta rápidamente y tomo su celular, iba a llamar a la policía o a un caza fantasmas. Pero entonces vio la fecha que marcaba el calendario de su teléfono. "2 de noviembre". Debía ser un error! Abrió la puerta justo cuando el castaño estaba por irse y lo arrastro dentro de su casa.


	2. Empezando con la lista

Hola de nuevo!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes dejan reviews. :) muchas gracias, por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.

También quiero decir que en el capitulo anterior me equivoque y puse "2 de noviembre" pero era diciembre asi que si lo notan es porque estaba mal antes jaja. bueno creo que eso es todo, gracias por leer.

Saludos.

Capitulo 2.- "Empezando con la lista."

El castaño se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala principal de la mansión cobra, mirando algo nervioso sus manos que mantenía sobre sus rodillas. Había ido a la casa de su primo lejano en busca de ayuda ya que sus padres lo habían echado de su casa.

Su primo Baruch siempre había sido extraño en muchos sentidos y ahora viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro mientras veía su celular y no paraba de decir "Esto tiene que ser una broma", Spencer recordó porque estaba evitando al moreno en primer lugar.

-Mm... Baruch, si te molesta que este aquí puedo irme. -hablo el castaño un poco nervioso y en un tono mas bajo del que le hubiera gustado.

-Cierra la boca Wright, estoy pensando... Y no me llames "Baruch", soy Billy. Billy! Recuerdalo! -dijo el cantante antes de cruzarse de brazos y voltearse en dirección contraria a la que estaba el castaño.

Era algo extraño encontrarse de nuevo en la misma situación, bueno no era exactamente "la misma situación" ya que la primera vez que Spencer se había aparecido en la mansión Cobra hace exactamente un mes, Billy lo dejo entrar sin cuestionarle nada. Esta vez lo había arrastrado dentro de la casa.

Para Billy había pasado un mes entero, pero su teléfono seguía marcando aquel molesto 2 de diciembre. ¿Que significaba eso?

Lo primero que pensó fue que quizá todo era una mala broma, alguien podría odiar a Billy y querer hacerle la vida imposible tratando de volverlo loco matando a su primo y luego devolviéndolo a la vida, pero luego pensó muy humildemente (según él) que no había persona en el mundo que lo odiara, por dios era Billy Joe Cobra, todo el mundo lo amaba!

Lo segundo que pensó fue un poco mas loco pero parecía ser al final de cuantas la idea mas factible. De algún modo su peor mes en el año había empezado de nuevo, eso lo aterro en una fracción de segundo y se volteo para ver a su primo sentado en el sillón, pero el castaño ya no estaba allí ya estaba casi saliendo cuando el cantante tuvo que arrastrarlo de nuevo al sillón.

-¿No puedes quedarte quieto un rato? -pregunto el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que eres un poco extraño... -dijo con sinceridad el pequeño castaño.

Claro, Spencer era el chico que se le fue a confesar a pesar de ser primos y le decía que él era extraño.

Si Billy fuera realmente extraño spencer no terminaría enamorado de él. Y entonces una idea apareció en su cabeza, si era verdad eso de que el mes estaba empezando de nuevo entonces él debería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva!

Tal vez esta era su oportunidad para ayudar a Spencer, ayudarlo apropiadamente para que no volviera a... suicidarse. Billy se encogió de hombros con ese pensamiento, no quería que el castaño terminara muerto de nuevo. Haría lo necesario para cambiar las cosas esta vez!

"Vamos Billy, tu puedes hacerlo!"

se dio ánimos a si mismo y se sentó en el sillón frente al castaño.

-Lo siento bro, es que estaba medio dormido... De verdad lo siento. -dijo bostezando, en realidad estaba muy cansado.

-No, yo lamento haber venido tan tarde a tu casa... y sin avisarte, ademas entre sin tu permiso. -dijo el castaño con culpabilidad en la voz, Billy sonrió sin notarlo.

-Esta bien bro. ¿Que pasa? ¿Es una costumbre tuya brincar cercas, rejas ?...o como quieras llamarlas.

-No, no suelo hacerlo.

-Menos mal!, por un momento pensé "tendré que llevar pantalones todo el tiempo, no vaya a ser que Spence me este espiando desde la valla" jaja. -la risa del cantante hizo que el castaño se relajara un poco y también dejo escapar una risa nerviosa.

-Me escape de casa... -Dijo el castaño y Billy sabia que eso era una mentira, aun así fingió creerle.

-Oh! Entonces quieres que te deje quedarte aquí? -spencer no respondió solo lo vio mover la cabeza diciendo "si". -Claro, tengo muchas habitaciones después de todo... Eres bienvenido a la mansión cobra, primo.

-¿De verdad? Gracias Baruch.

-Si me llamas Baruch de nuevo te sacare de aquí. -dijo con una sonrisa, eso no era una broma y spencer a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien sabia que el cantante hablaba en serio.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, Billy le asigno la habitación mas cercana a la suya y después de dejar al castaño alli y decirle un "estas en tu casa, bro." Se fue a su habitación.

Busco entre sus cosas y encontró unas hojas en blanco, las tenia cerca para cuando se le ocurrían ideas para sus canciones poder escribirlas de inmediato. Empezó a escribir en una todo lo que recordaba que había hecho con spencer antes.

-Bien, solo recuerdo estas cosas... No dejare que pasen de nuevo, si no hago todo esto Spencer no se me confesara y no tendré que rechazarlo y de esa manera el no se sui... bueno yo no tendré la culpa de nada!

Dijo doblando la hoja y guardándola bajo su almohada, lo difícil estaba por empezar.

Lo primero que estaba en su lista era "Ver esa película de terror con Spencer"

Habían visto una película de terror y el cantante (miedoso como era) se la había pasado todo el tiempo abrazado a su primo, quizá eso provoco de alguna manera que spencer siempre quisiera ver películas de terror para tener cerca al cantante.

-Si me mantengo lejos de Spencer el no se enamorara de mi. ¿cierto? -le pregunto a la estatua de él mismo que tenia en su habitación. -Bien, hagamoslo!

Guardo la lista en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajo hasta el primer piso que era donde se encontraba la cocina, esta tenía un delicioso aroma a pan tostado con mantequilla y huevos con tocino. Su estomago gruño con fuerza, no había comido desde hace un día o mas tal vez.

Cuando entro a la cocina encontró al castaño con una de sus camisas, una que le quedaba un poco grande.

-Hey bro...

-Buenos días Bar... Billy. -Se corrigió antes de terminar de decir "Baruch", Billy dibujo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esa camisa es mía... -dijo sentándose mientras veía la espalda del castaño, era tan pequeño.

-Si, lo siento... la tome prestada. Tienes un closed lleno de ropa en la habitación que me prestaste.

-Tengo uno en cada habitación. -dijo mientras recibía el plato que le pasaba el castaño, todo se veía delicioso.- Pero... como que eres muy pequeño ¿no?

-A comparación tuya, supongo... -Dijo Spencer tomando asiento también.

-Deberíamos comprarte algo de ropa. -sugirió Billy, en realidad le encantaba ir de compras, ademas si salían de casa no se aburrirían y no tendrían que ver esa película de terror que le había dado tanto miedo en primer lugar.

-Pero no tengo dinero... -respondió el castaño rascándose la nuca.

-Por favor, tienes un primo famoso que puede comprarte todo lo que quieras! Ademas de que es super guapo y genial... Hablo de mi por si no lo habías notado. -spencer no pudo evitar reír con ese comentario.

-No me siento cómodo dejando que gastes dinero en mi, después de todo ya estas haciendo mucho dejándome quedar en tu casa...

-Mansión.. -le corrigió Billy de inmediato.

-En tu mansión.

-No es nada bro, después de todo iba a comprar algunas cosas... asi que vamos! Dicho sea de paso que no puedes decirle que no al gran Billy Joe cobra.

-Ok...

Después de el desayuno, ambos se vistieron para salir al centro comercial. Billy llamaba demasiado la atención y eso le encantaba, no es como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito era solo que después de todo estaba de moda.

Las compras fueron demasiado aburridas para Spencer, el nunca había ido de comprar con alguien que quería comprar prácticamente toda la tienda.

Asi que cuando Billy dijo que debían volver a casa se alegro.

-Bro, definitivamente amo las compras... aunque es difícil escoger algo, ya sabes! todo me queda muy bien.

-Y si... -respondió sincero el castaño, mientras Billy alardeaba de lo bien que hacia lucir todo lo que se probaba Spencer se le quedo viendo. Billy era muy bien parecido, desde todos los ángulos... Demasiado bien parecido como para contemplarlo todo el tiempo.

cuando se dio cuenta llevaba varios minutos viendo a Billy y cuando lo noto se volteo hacia la ventana de el auto. Billy se dio cuenta de la larga mirada que le dedico el castaño pero fingió no verla... era solo una mirada, eso no significaba que spencer iba a terminar enamorado de él de nuevo.

¿o si?

Esa duda le taladro el cerebro con fuerza...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia también!

Lo siento! De momento me tienen apurada así que solo les digo que gracias por sus comentarios.

Espero que les guste! Saludos~

**Capitulo 3. "Mala memoria"**

Billy Joe Cobra se encontraba en un problema grave, una verdadera encrucijada y todo debido a su mala memoria.

Ahora mismo estaba en un aprieto, semi desnudo compartiendo la cama con su primo.

¡¿Como habían llegado a eso?!

Billy se maldijo en silencio y salio de la cama buscando sus pantalones, los encontró debajo del cuerpo del castaño pero por temor a despertarlo los dejo allí y salio a hurtadillas de la habitación. Cerro la puerta despacio y camino por el pasillo sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Ah, necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Tomo una de las chaquetas del armario que tenia en el pasillo, el que le dijo que ese no era buena idea no sabia que el salia de improviso a veces y muchas veces, como esta vez era de madrugada y hacia un frió del carajo.

Encendió un cigarrillo, le dio una calada viendo al cielo aun oscuro. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

Cerro los ojo suspirando. ¿Como había llegado allí?

Todo había empezado con esa estúpida lista.

Se había esforzado mucho en recordar las cosas para anotarlas en la lista de cosas que no debía hacer para evitar que Spencer se enamorara de él.

La primera era "Ver esa tonta película de miedo con Spencer" En cambio fueron a comprar montones y montones de ropa nueva para el castaño.

La segunda cosa en la lista era "Ir con Spencer cuando este diga de repente que va a hablar con sus padres". En cambio se quedo en casa y cuando el castaño regreso tenia la ropa hecha jirones, tuvo que consolarlo hasta que dejo de llorar.

La tercera cosa de la lista era "Dejar que Spencer me prepare el desayuno como agradecimiento" En cambio fueron a comer algo fuera y se encontraron con una ex compañera del castaño, la cual "sin querer" le informo al cantante que en la escuela creían que Spencer era gay y que estaba enamorado del moreno.

La ultima cosa que estaba en su lista era "No dejes que Spencer este a solas contigo"

Estaba remarcada porque estaba lleno de pánico cuando la escribió, si el castaño pasaba tiempo con él seguramente terminaría confesando le sus sentimientos. y el cantante lo rechazaría, entonces Spencer se suicidaría y el fantasma de spencer lo atormentaría.

No quería de ninguna manera que eso sucediera.

Así que, para evitar estar solos lo invito a ir a una fiesta de los famosos, Spencer lo rechazo. El moreno fue de todos modos porque de esa manera no estaría con el castaño.

Pero por su mala memoria olvido cosas importantes... cosas como "No ver a Spencer" "No sonreír le" "No preguntarle cada hora como esta" "No darle los buenos días con ese tono cantarin que lo hacia sonrojar"

Billy debió ser atento... Debió haber sabido que con todas esas acciones que no evito, Spencer empezaría a desarrollar sentimientos por él.

Porque ¿Quien no se enamoraría de un chico guapo que te cuida y te sonríe de manera especial?

Billy había sido descuidado y lo sabia...Todo por su mala memoria.

La noche anterior llego a casa después de una fiesta "salvaje", estaba algo mareado por la mezcla de alcohol que había hecho en la fiesta. Fue hasta su habitación pero en el camino escucho a Spencer, estaba llorando.

-Spencer? ¿Estas bien? -pregunto entrando a la habitación donde el castaño dormía, el menor estaba sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas y al escuchar la voz del moreno levanto el rostro. Billy pudo notar de inmediato las gruesas lagrimas en el rostro del menor. Otra cosa que había olvidado por su mala memoria era que odiaba ver llorar a Spencer. Se acerco al castaño y con cuidado tomo su rostro entre sus manos, sus pulgares se deslizaron por debajo de los ojos de su primo secando las lagrimas del muchacho pero de inmediato nuevas lagrimas empezaron a caer.

Quizá era culpa de todo lo que había tomado, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual su sentido común desapareció en ese momento y lo único que atino a hacer fue unir sus labios con los del castaño.

Y una cosa llevo a la otra... Y Allí estaba, fumando un cigarrillo y sintiéndose como una basura, sabia bien que Spencer no era como él. Spencer no era de las personas que tienen "sexo sin compromiso"... Aunque pensándolo bien eso había sido "Sexo por compasión"

Pensar así lo hacia sentirse aun mas como un idiota.

-¿Billy? -la voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos, apago el cigarrillo tirándolo a la piscina (luego se preocuparía por eso) y se volteo para encarar a Spencer. El menor llevaba puesta solo la camisa de la pijama, aun desde la distancia en la que estaba el cantante podía notar las marcas rojas en el cuello del castaño, esas marcas que le había hecho hace unas horas.

-Spence... -susurro, las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta. Se sentía mal.

-Estas... estas arrepentido ¿verdad? -pregunto el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que se veía le dolía mantener.

-...Yo... -lo pensó un poco. Quería decir "si". Pero sabia que eso lastimaría al castaño.

-Esta bien...esta bien, solo olvídalo. Descansa Billy. -dijo el castaño tratando de sonar casual, pero su voz se quebró al final.

Entro a la casa y el cantante entro detrás de él.

-Spencer..Espera! -dijo el cantante alcanzando al castaño en el pasillo hacia las habitaciones, logrando tomarlo del brazo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el castaño estaba llorando. Y esta vez su mala memoria le recordó que no le gustaba ver llorar a Spencer.

Lo jalo hacia él y lo beso, al principio el castaño se resistía pero gradualmente la resistencia se termino. El beso que empezó lento fue aumentando de intensidad y rudeza.

Las piernas del castaño dejaron de sostenerlo y cayeron al suelo del pasillo, aun así los besos continuaron uno tras otro.

Húmedos, rudos, dejándolos sin respiración.

Las manos del cantante subían por el cuerpo del castaño despacio, se odiaba por estar haciendo eso de nuevo. Pero su mala memoria había olvidado decirle que una vez que probaba algo quería hacerlo otra vez.

Así que..si ya lo habían hecho una vez ¿Que mas daba dos o tres o seis veces mas ?¿Verdad?

[]-[]-[]-[]

Para el próximo capitulo si habrá lemon(?) creo.

Saludos~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola criaturitas de odin!

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Este capitulo es ligeramente mas largo que el anterior, espero que les guste y comenten. XD

Lo de la lista va a aparecer mas detalladamente en los capítulos que vienen, por eso no lo explique antes para no aburriles con lo mismo

Les dejo el capitulo.

Advertencia:'030 intento de lemon. si no te gusta no lo leas por favor.

Otra advertencia:´030... creo que eso era todo.

**Capitulo 4.- Una desgracia antes de tiempo .**

Billy recorrió con la mirada su estudio de grabación, todo estaba tal y como a el le gustaba, en su sitio y en paz para poder trabajar. Tomo su keytar y trato de recordar la melodía que mas temprano estaba componiendo, fue una idea que apareció de pronto en su cabeza y que ahora, estando solo, quería recordar para grabar.

Toco un par de notas y paro de tocar. Volvió a tocar el mismo par de notas y volvió a detenerse, una y otra vez en un interminable ciclo de notas al azar. al parecer los ciclos se le estaban haciendo costumbres, repetir una cosa una y otra vez hasta hartarse.

Era inútil tratar de recordar la melodía, y si trataba de pensar en como se le había ocurrido en primer lugar no tardaría en llegar a su mente todos esos recuerdos de lo que había pasado con Spencer. Por mas que pensara solo llegaba a la conclusión de que se estaba comportando como un idiota con su primo.

Dejo su Keytar y salio de su estudio, al final no había podido hacer nada.

Cuando llego a la sala encontró al castaño viendo una película extraña y vieja, pero parecía que era lo mas entretenido del mundo. Camino y se sentó al lado del castaño.

-¿Terminaste tu canción? -escucho que preguntaba el menor, asintió despacio a pesar de que era mentira.

-¿Que película estas viendo?

-Una odisea del espacio. -Fue la respuesta inmediata de Spencer, el cantante asintió de nuevo. No tenia idea de que trataba la película pero no la estaba viendo realmente, simplemente se mantuvo con la mirada hacia la pantalla. Después de unos minutos, su mirada recorrió la habitación en la que estaba (la sala). Todo estaba ordenado y como le gustaba, pero había algo que lo molestaba y no tenia idea de que cosa era.

Su mirada llego hasta el castaño, aun teniendo una camisa de su talla se veía que le quedaba algo grande, ahora que lo pensaba mejor Spencer parecía estar mas delgado que cuando llego a la mansión. ¿Cuanto era de eso? Dos semanas, según recordaba el moreno.

Dos semanas que habían pasado volando, tranquilas y sin contratiempos... claro, eso hasta que al cantante se le ocurrió acostarse con el menor.

Se froto el entrecejo mientras suspiraba cansado, la estúpida lista se había perdió en alguna parte y no tenia intención de hacerla de nuevo. No servia de nada ademas, ya la había cagado.

Sus ojos se pasearon una vez mas por la sala y no tardo en volver a ver a su primo, mas delgado, mas frágil, mas solitario. Le daba la sensación de que Spencer se sentía así, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por ello.

Vio las marcas que había dejado en el cuello del castaño, seguramente tardarían días en quitarse y eso estaba bien... eran muestras de lo idiota que era, de la culpa que debía de sentir por tocar algo tan puro como lo era Spencer.

"Quiero corromperlo"

Eran mas los momentos en los que veía a Spencer y pensaba esa clase de cosas, quizá estaba perdiendo la cabeza. O tal ves siempre tuvo esa clase de pensamientos hacia Spencer y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-Spencer... -lo llamo y el rostro del menor se volteo hacia él de inmediato. Súbitamente los labios del moreno se juntaron con los de el castaño, lo empujo hasta el sillón y lo sujeto de los hombros para evitar que se levantara.

-Ngh...E-espera...B-billy. -la voz del castaño salio desproporcionada, por la sorpresa y la falta de aliento que había provocado el anterior beso.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto quitándose la camisa y arrojándola al suelo para luego hacer lo mismo con la camisa del castaño. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por el cuerpo del menor mientras su boca atacaba de nuevo el cuello de spencer, el cual (había descubierto) era muy sensible.

La ropa del menor solo estorbaba así que la quito con premura, Spencer ya no decía nada pero soltaba de vez en cuando pequeños suspiros, mientras su cara se teñía de carmín por la vergüenza.

El cantante acerco de nuevo sus rostros y beso con impaciencia los labios del castaño. Un beso tras otro y los ruidos de la televisión estaban de fondo mientras mas y mas sonidos "vergonzosos" escapaban de la boca del castaño

-Hey Spencer... -Lo llamo el cantante, Spencer que hasta el momento había tenido los ojos cerrados abrió de a poco los parpados apretados y miro el rostro del moreno. Billy sonreía mientras besaba la parte interior de la pierna del castaño, la cual estaba sobre el hombro del cantante.

-Ngh... Billy...

-Como lo hemos hecho mucho...No los necesitaras ¿verdad? -pregunto el cantante con una sonrisa ladina mostrando le dos de sus dedos al castaño, el sonrojo en el menor incremento.

-E-eres un pervertido...

-Ya se... -respondió con una pequeña risa el cantante, desatando el frente de sus pantalones. -Sospecho que te gusta... -susurro burlesco antes de pasar la punta de la lengua por su labios.

-Eso no e..A-ahh...mm. -un extraño suspiro escapo de la boca del castaño.

-Ngh... -Su cuerpo vibro sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió la calidez de cuerpo de Spencer envolviéndolo. -Se siente caliente y apretado. -Murmuro el cantante en un bajo tono, como un ronroneo.

-Ca-cállate... -como si no estuviera ya lo suficiente avergonzado Billy parecía burlarse de él haciéndolo arder de vergüenza. ¿Pero que era vergonzoso a estas alturas del asunto?

-Voy a moverme... ¿Esta bien? Aunque para que pregunto si esta parte de ti me esta s...

-Solo hazlo y cállate...! -Billy no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba molestar a Spencer (se había dado cuenta de eso la primera vez que lo hicieron). Despacio empezó a moverse y gradualmente fue aumentando la intensidad de los embistes, la sala se lleno rápidamente de los gemidos de ambos y aunque Spencer trataba de contener los ruidos que su boca dejaba escapar esto no sirvió de nada cuando Billy empezó a atacar esa parte tan sensible dentro del cuerpo del castaño

-Aahh..mgh Bi..Billy...!

-Ngh...ahh... esa era. -susurro el cantante sin detener sus movimientos, el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar, los suspiros (y gemidos) de ambos y su nombre susurrado de esa manera... ahora recordaba como iba la canción que iba a escribir. La inspiración tenia modos raros de llegar a él.

Se metió a la ducha solo, antes había ofrecido al castaño que entrara con él si no podía ponerse en pie. Pero Spencer lo golpeo y le dijo que podía hacer las cosas solo. Dejo que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo mientras tarareaba la canción que tenia en mente, una canción sensual pensada en un momento sensual.

Después de la ducha salio con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y otra toalla sobre su cabeza, aun no secaba bien su cabello y este goteaba pegándose a su frente y su nuca, encontró al castaño ya vestido poniéndose una chaqueta.

-¿Vas a salir? -pregunto pasando hacia el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua..

-Si... -fue la simple respuesta del castaño

-¿A donde vas? -de algún modo se sintió inquieto.

-Billy... tengo algo que decirte.

-Te escucho... -dijo con un hilo de voz. ¿Que fecha era? aun no era 29 de diciembre, así que no era posible que lo que Spencer iba a decirle fuera "eso". Aun así estaba inquieto.

-Me di cuenta... de que me gustas.

-Mm. -asintió despacio viendo el rostro de spencer. ¿porque le decía eso? a penas era 22 de diciembre.

-¿Entendiste lo que te dije?!

-Lo entendí. -respondió sereno. -Tu también me gustas. -agrego de inmediato y una parte de su cerebro le grito "Eres un maldito mentiroso!"

-¿De verdad? -el cantante asintió, sintiéndose como un idiota. -¿Esta bien...?

-Pero.. no creo que sea de la misma manera... Lo siento Spencer. -de pronto tuvo un ataque de sinceridad. Spencer asintió despacio como si no hubiera entendido las palabras del cantante.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a mi casa... -dijo Spencer después de estar callado unos segundos. -Gracias por todo.

-¿He? Espera.. -el cantante trato de detenerlo pero no pudo, ademas estaba solo con una toalla así que no podía ir tras de él.

Se puso la ropa y se quedo parado en medio de la habitación, tal vez eso era lo mejor. Esta vez no había dicho nada homofobico o había mirado con asco al castaño después de su confesión. Estaba bien ¿verdad? Se acostó en su cama, seguro que estaba bien. Todo estaba bien, se convencería de eso.

Su teléfono sonó a las dos de la mañana, perezoso tomo el celular y contesto sin fijarse de quien se trataba.

-Bueno...

-Baruch...Ugh...

-¿Jane...? -reconocer a quien lo llamaba lo hizo dar un salto y levantarse de la cama.

-Spencer... mi bebé...esta muerto... -dijo antes de empezar a llorar desgarradoramente.

Billy sintió por segunda vez que su mundo se desmoronaba a grandes pedazos.


End file.
